vampire_the_masquerade_la_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
X
|image = X.png |caption = X portrayed by Xander Jeanneret by Geek and Sundry |character_type = Guest Player Character |portrayed_by = Xander Jeanneret |name = X |also_known_as = |species = Vampire |clan = Malkavian |sect = Anarch Movement |age = Unknown |birthplace = |family = |sire = |childer = Unnamed "hypothetical" |ghouls = |status = Active |appearances = (played by the Storyteller) (played by the Storyteller) }}"It's a metaphor, or a simile." - X '' X is a Malkavian based in Santa Monica. Annabelle and Jasper consider X a friend whereas Nelli and Victor find him annoying. X is somewhat aware that what he sees and hears may not be real and warns his friends that he will only guarantee something is true if he says it three times. X is played by Xander Jeanneret. Biography Background X was acquainted with Jasper, Nelli G, and Victor Temple before the events of Season One. He walked in one of Nelli's fashion shows. Season One X came to Griffith College as a favor to Jasper. He told Nelli G and Victor Temple that Jasper had sent him to look after Annabelle. Season Two X met with Baron Therese to give her information on the coterie. It was revealed he had already given her information on them before and he and Therese have some kind of "arrangement". X told Therese that Nelli was still being haunted. Therese then told X to set up a meeting between her and the coterie. X called Victor to set up their meeting with Therese Voerman for later that night. X met Annabelle at Griffith College. He told her that he had run away from Santa Monica. X admitted that he had been spying on the coterie at the request of Baron Therese. When Annabelle asked why, X told her Therese knows about the "hypothetical". Annabelle realized that X's "hypothetical situation" from "Find My Home" about accidentally making a childe, staking them, and throwing them in the ocean was not a hypothetical. She promised X that he could stay with her for a while. Jasper revealed himself. Annabelle and X realized he had heard most of their conversation. Season Three Character Information *'Predator Type': Sandman ** Specialty in Medicine (Anesthetics) or Stealth (Break-In) ** One dot of Resources *'Clan Bane''': All Malkavians have at least one type of mental derangement. On a Bestial Failure or Compulsion, they take a penalty equal to Bane Severity of one category of Physical, Social, or Mental for the rest of the scene in addition to penalties from Compulsions. *Backgrounds **Loresheet: Jeanette/Therese Voerman Disciplines *Auspex **Level 1: Heightened Senses, Sense the Unseen **Level 2: Premonition **Level 3: Share the Senses *Dominate **Level 1: Compel *Obfuscate **Level 1: Cloak of Shadows Possessions Boons * Jasper sent X to watch Annabelle for him in and . In exchange, Jasper granted him a boon. ** In , X asked Jasper to teach him how to moonwalk to as repayment. Jasper agreed, settling the debt between them. Category:Characters Category:Player Category:Anarchs Category:Malkavians Category:Guest Player Characters